Who I Am
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: I don't want the world to see me...But I want you to know who I am. What we are, how we happened, what we will become. Several meanings, different realities... but, somehow, we are always together.
1. I'd Give Up forever to Touch You

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Goo Goo Dolls Lyrics in any way, and I don't own Fruits Basket…just to clear any sneaking suspicions… _

_A/N_

_And behold, a new story is created. Though it is based on the song by the Goo Goo Dolls, Iris, I have changed each verse into a little one-shot of its own. Hopefully, this becomes a good and well written story. As I have read my previous Fruits Basket fan-fiction's…and wholly decided, that my writing style has improved a great deal in description and grammar alike. _

_Enjoy!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_

X

Who I Am

Part One

I'd give up forever to touch you

Kyo stared with open eyes at Tohru's retreating form, his eyes threatening to spill with boiling tears. Things always happened this way, it seemed in life. The things he wanted to love the most were always the ones furthest from reach, impossible to grasp. Every time he saw her, a driven feeling deep inside of his head erupted, and a single thought imploded into his brain. He loved her…

"Please come back…"

He spoke with a dying whisper…that pleaded for existence…in her presence…

He wanted her, he needed her, and most of all, he loved her. There it was, he just broke the string, rule# 1, monsters never fall in love with the magical maiden, no matter how horribly corrupted and twisted the story got. But, still...there might be chance...that she might accept him...though he highly doubted she would give him the acceptance he requested. No matter what though...he would keep on hoping, reaching, for that one pinpoint that deemed itself impossible to reach.

She turned around and smiled at him, a sincere smile, and full of love for the one who wasn't supposed to even begin to comprehend the definition of such a word. The thing was; he did, more than people who were allowed to understand what love was. He understood it, meaning and all, in fact, he didn't just understand it. He practically lived it.

Some people claimed Kyo and Tohru as an…"Object". They were more then that, they were the image of love. Love was more then touches, than heated kisses in the rain, love was something purely indescribable. Love was a sacrifice, a breaking of the rules, a complete devotion to the other ones heart and soul. Their love was forever… Still, when a pact of love was made, touching was allowed…though, in their rare case of love…touching deemed impossible from all angles.

She kissed him, in front of a window that was situated in the hospital room he was accommodating at the time. The Tubes attached to his arms, seemed more brutal to her eyes than any curse could be. He was dying…because, Akito had told him a simple lie…

A lie was all it took to end a life…Akito seemed to grasp the concept rather well, considering her own circumstances…. Telling Kyo that the curse would be gone if he died…if he killed himself…

It would never be gone…

"Tohru…I love you…you know that right?"

A confused look spread throughout her porcelain features, His eyes still brimming from the tears that had threatened to shed themselves just minutes before. A soft look from her eyes invited his lips in for another passionate, heated kiss.

They broke apart and her red swollen lips spoke, quaking slightly from the effect he had upon her.

"I love you of course…"

"Good…"

…He lay on the white sheets…and pulled the tubes out of his arms…out of his chest…his eyes dull and turning a gray/blue color. The beeping of his life support machine was growing frantic in sound, and his body convulsed momentarily. She sobbed and fell to the floor, limp like a torn doll. Tears blurring her blinding vision, pupils growing large and then tiny and a vastly growing rate.

"Don't…don't…I love you…do you not-"

A soft but roughly calloused hand brushed her cheek, and she looked at his face; it was surprisingly calm. Even though he stared death smack in the face…

"Tohru…."

Her sobs racked her pale body, as she stood up and managed to sit on his bed, metal springs giving out squeaks of protest. He managed one last movement before falling down on the white rumpled sheets.

His lips brushed her own…giving her all the love he could, without speaking…Then he fell…his hand staying in place, slowly caressing her cheek, trying, attempting to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Tohru…"

Sobbing threatened the silence between them…

His hand fell, cold and limp, but his lips still moved, words coming out barely audible, she held his hand in sheer desperation, tears falling onto his skin.

"You know…I'd give up forever to touch you…"

Then he smiled. The last movement he ever made…

But it was true, he did give up forever, and he fulfilled his wish…he had touched her, kissed her, and caressed her skin…in the last moments…

Before forever ended…

The End

_A/N_

_So...This makes me want to cry…Dang…_

_Anyway, I will continue…I just have to get inspiration. Well, I'll update soon, have a cookie…or something…You have my thanks for reading….!!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_


	2. I Know That You Feel Me somehow

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Goo Goo Dolls lyrics of Iris, Nor do I or will I ever own Fruits Basket. A wonderful creation to mankind!_

_A/N Hello, my second installment already. I plan on writing one every other day…or something along the lines of that. Anyway, as you can…or maybe can't tell, each line from the lyrics Iris will be a one-shot…so the line above this one-shot is the second line in the song. Look the lyrics up, listen to the song. You'll get what I mean. So…I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_

X

Who I Am

Part Two:

I know that you feel me somehow

Two rooms, one thin wall. Major possibilities rested between the like. Still, it was the same routine for both of them, wake up, and spend another hopeless day chasing dreams, go to sleep. Well…that was how it was in books…some person with a boring life…then their life would be forever altered because of one life changing event. Kyo and Tohru's situation was slightly different from the average, ordinary story book. In fact…you couldn't even compare.

Kyo sat on his bed, ears pressed up against the black painted wall…from the look of things; it seemed as if he was having a conversation with the wall. Nothing could be further from the truth. The two were locked up…in two separate rooms…for defying Akito's "law" The rule?

They fell in love, and both fell hard. They were captivated with each others touch, hypnotized by each others eyes…there was nothing that made them less crazy about one another. This object of affection for one another posed a threat to the highest being of the Sohma clan.

Fearing that the curse might just be outright broken by two hopeless, inexperienced teenagers was in fact, too much for the mighty Akito to fathom. So she did the easiest thing that came to her sick and twisted mind. She locked them up…in separate rooms, which were conveniently placed right next to each other. If they were caught talking…who knew what would happen. But at the given moment…neither cared very much about the whole state of manners and rules laid out before them. It was enough to hear each others voice, while secretively blurting out intimate whispers.

Kyo put his hand on the wall, where Tohru's hand lay on the other side.

A muffled voice called to him; barely audible in the varied crashing the thunder storm outside was creating.

"Kyo…"

The faintest of smiles graced his unusually gray, malnourished face, growing bony from lack of sustenance …

"Yes Tohru-chan?"

Silence…the slight thumping on her side of the wall proved to him that she was still there.

"…I wish…"

He sighed…it was wishing that got them here…dreaming about love that captured her in his blank space of life.

"You wish what?"

A muffled sob escaped her mouth, as she scraped the wall with her fingernails, her eyes red and swollen from rubbing constantly.

"I wish we could hold hands…Kyo-kun…"

He thumped the wall with his good hand and tried to shake the cracking in his voice, it was impossible. He showed such weakness, such pathetic bravery. It made him sick…the thought of him immobilized in the corner, while she was beaten bloody by Akito…

The impulse to vomit was strong in his dry and raspy throat. He covered his mouth, before surrendering to the overwhelming feeling of being suffocated by his own fluids. It splashed on the floor, his strangled cries mixed with hate, anger, and pure shards of anguish. Recovering from the quake of shock he wiped his mouth as his vacant stomach rumbled desperate cries of hunger. Ignoring the pangs, he sat back down on the bed and thumped the wall once again.

"But Tohru, my hand is right here…we are holding hands."

She banged her head against the wallpaper, her forehead and sensitive fingers could feel the tremor of his pounding fist up against the obstacle that separated both of them. He leaned up against the barrier, too weak to stand up. Thirst and hunger were taking the best out of his bodily functions…and he was dying…it was the same for her. A bitter thought entered his mind, too bitter to hold on to for more than a few quickly ticking seconds.

'_I'm dying…so is she…maybe we'll die at the same time…'_

The sound of retching came through the wall. She was vomiting too…non-existent fluids and food. He weakly coughed. And his body went into disposal mode. Bile worked its way up his throat…he spit it onto the already liquid covered floor. He could distinctly smell his own breath, rank and sour… sweet at the same time if it was possible. Almost the gagging scent of burning sulfur….

"Tohru…"

It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper…the cracking in his voice making it nearly impossible for him to speak correctly and clearly. Her voice sounded like it was going to break…it was rupturing, her throat parched and her face growing numb.

"Kyo…we're dying aren't we?"

He laughed manically, pale hands shaking; his vision spun around the dusky room, illusions of all the other's crowding around him in his mind. Fighting the urge to go totally insane, he took his bearings and breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the acidic air.

'_Yes! Dying…'_

"Tohru… no... Why would we be?"

She sighed and kept her hand on the wall, her eyes twitching as unfamiliar voices filled her head.

"Don't lie…I know we are…"

He started to cry, despondent sobs filling the two rooms, her cries mixing in with his desperation to live. Never had he been so utterly helpless…he could do nothing…and they would both die…

"I know Tohru…" Silence reigned once more for a few earth quaking moments. Words needed to be spoken; he needed to tell her how much he really felt for her.

"I love you Tohru…"

She cried softly, hand grabbing at the wall, spots moving in front of her eyes, hallucinations taking over the borders of her sanity.

"I love you too… I can feel you…your hand…"

A tide of emotion ebbed at his quivering voice, his hand still glued to the warm spot on the wall…

"I can feel your hand too…"

She laughed, while closing her eyes, tears drying on her dull grey cracked skin,

"Kyo-kun…it's warm…"

Her hand slipped…

She fell onto the hard surfaced bed, irritated skin rubbing tensely on the gritty and unclean bed sheets. Her eyes closed, breathing getting deeper by the second.

"Kyo-kun…I'm going to sleep…"

Kyo called out in frantic desperation, now pounding his hand on the wall. A red mark decorated his skin where had had kept hitting it, a slight bruising of flesh was evident.

"Tohru…don't fall asleep!"

She laid there, her eyes dull, staring blankly up at the ceiling, blurry images rushing into her mind.

"Goodnight…I'm so glad you are here with me Kyo…I can feel you…your warmth…I love you…"

A breath of warm air escaped her lips…the last she would ever take. Kyo's heartbreaking wails overwhelmed the room, the windows shaking from the fierce wind, as if the storm was sharing his agony.

"Tohru…I love you…"

He slipped and toppled onto the hard cement floor, feeling the foul liquid seep into his ragged clothes. Consciousness slipped in and out, his breathing became steady again and his eyes closed, moisture escaping as the lids of his eyes clamped shut.

"Goodnight…"

He fell asleep…for the last time

The End

_A/N_

_Wow…I am in a really depressing mood. Plus that this was a really long drabble… I like it…it is terribly romantic…she could feel his love…even though they were separated, so sad…. Well, I'm off to the wonderful world of fan-fiction!_

_I'll update soon!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_


End file.
